Episode Biographies (Dragons Version)
Season 1 S1E01: Dragon Tracks S1E02: Dimitri Jones and his Group, Outlaw Heroes S1E03: Enter Malefor the Dark Dragon and his Group S1E04: A Thing About Rats (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) S1E05: Hot-Rodding Children from Dimension X S1E06: Malefor and Ignitus-Celadoned Season 2 S2E01: Return of Malefor's Group S2E02: The Incredible Shrinking Dragons S2E03: It Came From Beneath the Sewers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) S2E04: Mean Machines (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) S2E05: Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) S2E06: The Case of the Killer Pizzas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) S2E07: Enter the Rat S2E08: Invasion of the Punk Lions S2E09: Ignitus, Celadon, and the Toon Patrol No More S2E10: New York's Shiniest (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) S2E11: Children from Dimension X S2E12: The Cat Woman from Channel Six (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) S2E13: Welcome to Therru's Nightmare S2E14: Return of the Etherdrome Season 3 S3E01: Beneath These Streets (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) S3E02: Dragons on Trial S3E03: Attack of the 50 Foot Velma S3E04: The Maltese Cat S3E05: Sky Dragons S3E06: The Old Switcheroo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) S3E07: Cold as Ice (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) S3E08: Therru the Dragon S3E09: Enter Red the Demon King S3E10: Doggone Lumps S3E11: Dragons at the Earth's Core S3E12: Princess in Distress (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) S3E13: Attack of the Ursaring Herd (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) S3E14: The Ninja Sword of Nowhere (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) S3E15: 20,000 Leaks Under the Sea (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) S3E16: Here Goes the Sun (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) S3E17: The Four Muskedragons S3E18: Dragons, Dragons, Everywhere S3E19: Cowabunga Bob S3E20: Invasion of the Dragon Snatchers S3E21: Insect Out (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) S3E22: Love, Dragon Style S3E23: Return of Ratigan S3E24: Revenge of the Mean Machines (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) S3E25: Mutagen Monster (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) S3E26: Can't Fight the Moonlight (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) S3E27: Pizza by the Slice (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) S3E28: Super Horace and Mighty Jasper S3E29: The Easy Bake-Off (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) S3E30: Paint By Battles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) S3E31: Clayton, Terror of the Swamp S3E32: Mushu's Birthday S3E33: Spyro and Monodramon's Excellent Adventure S3E34: Case of the Missing Girls S3E35: Pooka and Sparx Lost S3E36: The Adventures of Shokichi and Kiyo S3E37: The Creation of Toyagumon S3E38: Clayton Meets Red S3E39: The Dragonator S3E40: It's All in the Tarot Cards (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) S3E41: The Big Quiz-Off (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) S3E42: The Gang's All Here (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) S3E43: The Grybyx (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) S3E44: Treasure Hunt (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) S3E45: Flower and Animal Power (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) S3E46: Ignitus and Celadon Vanish S3E47: Dial A for Atlantis (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) S3E48: The Big Rip-Off (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) S3E49: The Big Break-In (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) S3E50: The Big Blow Out (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes